


How we feel is hard to fake

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)



Series: the Liam Chronicles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, First Crush, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, idk what to tag this, sequels, speculation fic, spoilers up to 7x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen
Summary: Will can't get his new crush out of his mind. He just wishes everyone in his life didn't have to be absolutely mortifying about it. He also wishes he knew for sure if Liam liked him back.





	How we feel is hard to fake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a sequel guys. And it's longer than the first one. This is a thing now. So I hope you like it. I did. It was so much fun to write. So enjoy!

“It’s nice to have you back William,” Headmaster Epstein said as he handed Will his school packet. It would have his class schedule and what books he would need to pick up from the library later that day.

“Thank you, sir,” he replied with a smile. His dad and Felicity sat in the other two chairs in front of the headmaster’s desk. He still felt like crap for why he had to come back to Starling Prep. Everything that happened in Cambridge was still so fresh on his mind. But regardless of all the bad, it was good to be home.

“We’re happy that William could start back this far into the semester,” Oliver said as his hand laced with Felicity’s. “We know you don’t like making exceptions, but we appreciate it.”

“William was a model student last year,” the headmaster looked over the file in front of him, then met Will’s gaze. “As for the incident at your boarding school, if you can assure me that was a one time offense--”

“It was, sir,” Will said sitting up. “I promise.”

“Good,” he nodded. “I want to finish going over some stuff with your parents. But the student aide should be out there shortly to help you get reacquainted with the grounds and where your classes are.”

“I’ll pick you up at 3 bud,” Felicity said as she patted his arm. “Right out front.”

“Okay,” he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Ever since he and Zoe snuck out he had been trying to gain back his parents trust. And he didn’t think telling Felicity he wasn’t a child and could take the bus, was the best way to start that.

He gathered his stuff, and shoved the packet into his bag, leaving his schedule out.

Will stood outside the headmaster’s office and leaned against the wall. Everything was mostly quiet, the only sounds muffled through the doors of the classrooms down the west hall.

He was looking over his schedule when footsteps sounded on the cool marble floor. When Will looked up, he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

Liam walked the short distance to him, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a guilty look on his face. “Hey Will.”

“What are you doing here?”

Liam cleared his throat. “I go here.”

He thought back to the party. He had thought of little else over the last week. And nowhere in his memories had Liam mentioned where he went to school, not even after he insisted on knowing where Will went.

“Oh,” he replied, focusing back on his schedule. He felt like an idiot. “I get it.”

“You don’t, you really don’t. I didn’t…” Liam stammered as he squeezed his eyes shut. “I wanted to tell you when you said you were starting here, but I just kind of panicked. And that’s a lame excuse, I know. And then I thought I’d tell you after I got your number, but you got grounded so texting got complicated. And I figured I’d end up being assigned as your student aide anyway so… I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, it’s not like we’re… We hung out once you don’t owe me anything.”

“Except I felt like a jackass for it.”

“You’re fine,” Will paused over analyzing his words. “I mean it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Actually my mom says never accept an apology with ‘it’s fine’. So the reverse should hold true,” he rambled again as he leaned against the wall next to Will. “I think for the sake of things going forward, I’ll need it in writing that you forgive me.”

“Liam.”

“I’m not showing you to your classes until you at least amend that statement.”

“I used to go here, I think I can find the English department.”

“They could have moved it,” he challenged with a grin. “Would you chance that?”

“Fine, I accept your apology.”

“Good,” he sighed like it had taken a lot out of him and placed his hand over his heart. “Now we can start the tour.”

“Again, I used to go here.”

“It’s your first day back you really just want to go straight to class?”

He rolled his eyes, but he also couldn’t stop smiling at Liam. “Maybe I do.”

“See I don’t really believe you. Besides if I show you the whole campus, that kind of eats up my whole aide hour.”

“And that’s a good thing?”

“Well you’re second class of the day is AP Calc right?”

“Yeah so?”

“I mean as luck would have it, so is mine. So if we get through this tour we could just head straight to class. Plus Ms. Mitchell doesn’t have a weird seating chart or anything and the seat next to me happens to be vacant… I mean best to have someone to talk to in each class right?”

Will felt his cheeks flush a little but he tried to cover it with a cough. He’d been so convinced that when he finally regained his phone privileges Liam would have deleted his number. Never in a million years would he have guessed they’d be going to the same school, taking the same classes. He couldn’t fathom a better outcome.

“So do you want the tour?”

Will sucked in a breath as he kicked off the wall. “Well it better have a good interactive tour guide. I hate those guys who just point out things without the history.”

“You have chosen the pique day for tours then. I happen to be world renowned.”

“We’ll see about that,” he laughed. “Okay, lead the way.”

\---

“Is geography technically necessary for life?” Zoe groaned next to him.

Sometime over the last week or so his parents convinced Rene and the rest of the team to come over for dinner. The adults were hovering near the kitchen while he and Zoe did their homework in the living room.

“It’s necessary if you want to make it to high school,” he countered, looking over at her map. “Kenya and Tanzania are switched.”

She pushed the paper away from her. “I’m done with this. Tell me about your first day.”

He dropped his pencil, chancing a glance over to the kitchen. No one seemed to be paying them any attention. “You remember that guy from the party?”

“Dimples?”

He glared at her. “Liam.”

“Same thing.”

“Anyway,” he continued, ignoring Zoe’s smirk. “He goes to my school.”

Her eyes went wide. “You must of had a good day.”

“And this is why I don’t tell you things.”

“Hey you’re the one who said you’d probably never see him again,” she shrugged. “And clearly fate had other plans.”

“Well fate still sucks because I can’t use my phone for another week,” Will countered, pulling his math book closer. “Not that I don’t deserve to be grounded, I just…”

“You want to talk to him?”

“Yeah,” Will admitted, not even fighting the smile back. “I do.”

“Well I can’t wait to meet him so I can tell him I’ll kick his ass if he hurts you.”

“Okay one, you did meet him, remember? And two, no way.”

“I met him as a guy at a party, not the guy my best friend likes,” she countered. “And you have no say in this. I have to make sure he’s good enough for you.”

“I don’t even know if he likes me like that.”

“I saw the way he looked at you when he gave you his number. Trust me, he likes you.”

“And you know this how?”

“I’m wise beyond my years,” she mused. “I know things.”

“Okay ‘oh wise one’, how do you suggest I solve my problem?”

Zoe leaned back as she pondered for a moment, then a slow smile graced her face. “Do you two have any classes together?”

“Three actually,” he replied recalling how great it was to spend the middle of his day in the same classes as Liam. “Why?”

“Because you just transferred back in, duh. If he’s in three of your classes, just tell your parents you want to invite over a friend to study with to help make sure you’re caught up.”

“That would be lying, and I just got grounded for that.”

“Normally it would be lying,” she huffed. “But I know you well enough to know you’ll actually take the chance to study.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m trying to help.”

“I just don’t want to--”

“Hey guys,” Rene wandered over Will picked up his pencil again and stared down at his work while Zoe discretely pulled her workbook closer to her. “It doesn’t sound much like studying over here. Which was the only reason I agreed to you two hanging out after that party stunt you pulled.”

“Dad,” Zoe looked up at him. “We were just taking a break.”

“Well good, then it won’t be too much trouble to gather your stuff so we can go.”

“Now?”

“Yes now.”

She rolled her eyes but reached for her backpack. She turned to Will with a smile. “To be continued.”

“Talk to you later,” he said sticking out his hand so they could fist bump.

Will waited in the living room until everyone else cleared out. His parents were still in the kitchen clearing dishes and laughing with each other. At least they looked like they were in a good mood. If he didn’t ask now he was likely to lose his nerve.

He wandered over to the counter waiting for either of them to say something first when his dad turned around and smiled.

“Did you and Zoe have a good time?”

“Yeah study is how every teen wants to hang out with their best friend,” he quipped, but took a seat at the bar. “But it was good to see her. So thanks.”

“We know being home and starting school in the middle of the semester is gonna be hard,” his dad leaned against the counter. “And we had a rocky go of things, but things will get better.”

“Yeah,” he added as he looked away.

“So,” Felicity came over to them drying a plate. “Did you reconnect with any old friends today?”

“Not really,” he shrugged. “I mean most of my classes are AP so we don’t have the same teachers or anything.”

“I’m sorry kiddo,” she came over to him, and hugged his side. “But new friends aren’t so bad. Make any of those?”

He felt his face flush, as he tried to duck his head. “Uh yeah. Everyone in my classes were really cool. And that student aide the headmaster set me up with is in a bunch of my classes. So I already kind of had a friend there.”

“That’s good.” His dad took the plate from Felicity and set it on the counter.

“Yeah, hopefully he can help me catch up with the stuff I missed,” Will added. “I mean I don’t want to fall behind or anything.”

“William?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you trying to get at here?”

He knew he shouldn’t have taken Zoe’s advice. His parents were even more attuned to him now, and lying had never been his strong suit.

“Can I invite my friend Liam over to study this week?” he asked in a rush. “And before you say no, I just want to reiterate that it’s for studying. He’s a nice guy and I think it would really help me catch up to where I need to be in school.”

Felicity gave him a look like she was trying to figure something out. “You just met him today how can you possibly know he’s that nice of a guy?”

“Um…” This wasn’t going the way he wanted it to at all. “Okay, full disclosure. I met him at that party last week.”

Felicity glanced at his dad, and Will watched their silent conversation play out. It didn’t look like it was in his favor.

“We will discuss it,” Oliver said with a nod.

“And we will get back to you.” Felicity finished. “That’s the best you’re gonna get right now.”

“It’s better than nothing,” he muttered as he stood up. “I’m gonna finish my homework in my room.”

“Don’t stay up too late,” Felicity called after him as he closed his door.

He let out a sigh as he dropped to his bed. He hoped they’d say yes. Because he wasn’t sure he could go three weeks without at least trying to hang out with Liam outside of school.

\---

“Tell me Mr. Myers isn’t always like that?” Will laughed as he took a seat next to Liam. The pair were out front of the school. Will was waiting for Felicity to come pick him up, and Liam said his dad was on his way too.

“Only on the days before three day weekends,” he replied with a grin. “But it was worse today. He nearly knocked over Court Wallis. It was kind of scary.” He felt his smile only grow as Liam nudged his ribs. “Any big weekend plans?”

“I’m still grounded so not really.” He rolled his eyes. “I’ve been trying to get my parents to let you come over… I mean so we could study. But they haven’t said yes.”

“That’s too bad,” Liam dropped his gaze and Will wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw a blush spread on the other boys face. “That you’re grounded I mean. It would be cool to go out to the movies or something.”

Will didn’t know how to respond, but he didn’t want the offer to just hang there like nothing. He had to say something.

“Hey kiddo, sorry I’m late.”

He tried his best to keep the groan mostly internal, as he looked over to his stepmom. Felicity looked like she had run from the parking lot, and her braid was coming loose.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t see your friend there,” she smiled at Liam and Will wanted nothing more than for the ground to open him up and swallow him whole. “Hello.”

But Liam didn’t seemed phased or bothered by Felicity’s interruption at all. He smiled back as he said. “I’m Liam, it’s nice to meet you Mrs. Queen.”

He didn’t even understand how Liam could be so charming so quickly, especially when Will himself could barely get a word out.

“Oh so this is Liam.” Felicity gave him a look, and despite everything else rushing around in his head, Will had enough sense to know he had to stop her from saying anything else out loud.

“Yeah, but we should go right?” he stood picking up his bag as well. “Dad’s probably at home waiting for us.”

“Wait, Liam do you need a ride somewhere? It’s really no trouble.”

“Felicity,” Will shot her a pleading look. “I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Yeah I’m actually--”

A flashy red BMW pulled up at the edge of the street. A few seconds passed before the drive laid on the horn. When Will looked back at Liam he saw his face had fallen considerably. “That’s actually my dad. I should go.”

“Oh, well maybe we’ll get a chance soon to get to know each other,” Felicity said, and she sounded like she meant it.

“That sounds great. Thank you Mrs. Queen,” Liam said then waved at Will. “See you on Monday.”

“Bye Liam.”

They hung back as Liam made his way across the lot and to the waiting car.

“So Liam?” She phrased it liked a question as she put her arm around his shoulder when they got closer to the parking lot.

“He’s a friend, Felicity.”

“I believe you.”

“Good,” he replied, but he wasn’t sure he was being very convincing.

“He seems nice.”

“Can we go home now?” he ducked out of her embrace and walked towards his door.

When she got in the car, she looked over at him. Somehow Will was pretty sure they weren’t getting out of the parking lot without some kind of heart to heart.

“You know,” she started then stopped like she was considering how to continue. “I just want to tell you that it’s okay. If you like him as more than just a friend.”

“I really don’t want to talk about this.”

“I just want you to you know can,” she insisted. “I know you’re young and emotions can get complicated, so if you want to talk about this stuff I’m here. I mean falling for the first time can be amazing and crazy and so many other tough emotions. And if you don’t want to talk to me about this stuff you can talk to your dad. If not that’s cool too. But we are here when you do want to talk.”

“Felicity,” he pleaded. “I get it okay? You guys are there. But I’m good. So can we go?”

She let a moment pass before she spoke again. “Want to stop at Big Belly on our way?”

“I thought Dad was making dinner?”

“He is,” she said, then gave him a face. “I saw him looking at tofu recipes. I’m trying to save us both.”

“Let’s go.”

“That’s my boy.”

\---

“No, no, no,” Liam whined as the animated Flash on the screen lost once again to Will’s Green Arrow. He dropped his controller to the couch as he looked at Will. “We are never playing this game again. You clearly cheat.”

“I’m not cheating you just keep picking the Flash.”

“He’s got super speed.”

“Which you apparently cannot use.”

“Next time I pick the game.”

“Did you two finish that project you were supposed to be working on?”

Will looked over to the counter where Felicity had set up with her tablet as she worked on her coding for the security system. It had been a few weeks since his initial grounding. And while he still technically had a week left until he could go out, his parents had let up a little and allowed Liam to come over a couple afternoons a week. But his stepmom never seemed inclined to leave the alone.

She was turned around on the stool, watching them.

“We’re just waiting for the glue to fully dry Mrs. Queen,” Liam called over the back of the couch. “But we should get started on that calc worksheet.”

Will looked at him and rolled his eyes.

“What?” Liam whispered. “I want your mom to like me. Is that crime?”

At least it was just Felicity. The only good thing about the last couple of weeks was Will’s dad had been so busy with rebuilding the bunker and working with the team and the SCPD, that he had yet to meet Liam. And Will was putting it off for as long as possible.

“Can I get you boys something to eat?”

“We’re fine Felicity,” Will said shooting her a look that he hoped she would pick up on. He didn’t want to come out and tell her she was embarrassing him. But she was getting dangerously close to making him. “Maybe you’d rather work on that code in the other room? You know, so we don’t distract you.”

“Please if I can code while your father and Digg argue about strategy I can certainly handle some high school level math,” she smiled placing her tablet on the counter. “Besides we’re having so much fun.”

Liam laughed shaking his head as he took out his math book, but Will didn’t find it that funny. He wanted to be alone with Liam. To talk to him without anyone else around. Why was she doing this? Why couldn’t she see he wanted a little space. Was it the mom thing? Was Felicity now destined to embarrass him until he died? Or at least until college. He didn’t think he was ready for either option.

“I think it’s cool,” Liam said with a shrug, and Will couldn’t help but shoot him a look.. “What I’m serious. My mom spends all her time at work and tries to not bring it home. I couldn’t tell you what she actually does in a day. And my dad… well he doesn’t do work from home either. Plus you’re into all this coding stuff. So it’s nice that you get to be involved.”

It struck Will just how much Liam had been paying attention to him. He listened to him go on and on about some encryption that he was trying to work through. And to Liam’s credit, he never looked bored. And Will would listen about the latest Youtuber’s playthrough of whatever game Liam was into that week. But he hadn’t realized just how close they both were growing to each other.

He nodded, focusing his attention back onto his work. Because if he stared at Liam any longer he wasn’t sure he’d be able to look away before Felicity noticed. And he didn’t want to face that conversation later.

_DNA match: Oliver Queen_

Will’s head shot up towards the door as it opened wide. His dad was home. His dad wasn’t supposed to be home for three more hours. And Liam was still sitting next to him on the floor, like nothing was wrong at all.

“Hey hon,” Felicity said with a smile on her face. “I didn’t expect you so soon.”

Oliver made his way straight for her, giving her a soft kiss that had Will rolling his eyes. They always had to be this mushy didn’t they?

“We hit a wall,” he replied as he pulled away. “Metaphorically. Though if we all hung around any longer I think Dinah would have made it literal in Rene’s case.”

“Well she is good at the long range shoves,” she countered with a smirk. “Does that mean you’re gonna cook and cancel my pizza plans?”

His dad laughed then focused his gaze to the living room. Will barely had time to looked away, trying to pretend like he had been working on his homework.

“Hello son,” Oliver said walking over to them.

Will dropped his pencil again and looked up at his dad. His dad who had that look on his face. The look that told Will he was about to be extremely friendly. Will wished he could distract his dad long enough to let Liam escape.

“Dad,” Will sighed. He honestly tried not to sound annoyed when he looked at him. But he was sure it hadn’t come out that way. “This is Liam. Liam this is my dad.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you Liam.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Queen,” Liam said, and Will could hear the smile in his voice. Liam hardly ever greeted anyone without a wide grin. It was really cute. And Will needed to not think about it right that second. “Will’s told me a lot about you.”

“He has?”

“I have?” Will shifted to give Liam a look.

But Liam just grinned again. “Well I mean as much as any teenager talks about their parents.”

“So only once or twice a week,” his dad joked.

Will glared at his father, but Liam laughed.

“You’re dad’s funny.”

“He’s really not,” Will countered. “We’re gonna get back to work so we can finish before Liam has to go.”

“Well if you two need to keep studying, Liam you’re welcome to stay for dinner,” Oliver replied. “It wouldn’t be any trouble.”

“Dad,” Will cut his gaze back again. “I’m sure Liam doesn’t want to--”

“That sounds great,” Liam added. “I’d just have to clear it with my mom first.”

“Great,” Felicity added from the kitchen. “The more the merrier.”

“I’ll go call her and make sure,” Liam said as he stood and made his way towards Will’s room.

Will waited until he heard his door click shut, before he let his smile drop. “What the hell was that?”

Oliver turned back to him and shook his head. “What do you mean?”

“Why did you invite him to stay for dinner?”

“I’m confused,” he shot Felicity a look and then focused back on Will. “I thought you liked Liam.”

Will grabbed a pillow and groaned into it. He waited a beat before standing to move between the two of them. “I do like Liam. So what are you doing?”

“I didn’t realize I was doing anything,” Oliver said walking into the kitchen. “Except being nice to your friend.”

“Oliver honey, you did kind of ambush the boys,” Felicity added with a shrug.

“You are no better than him,” Will complained as he looked at her.

“What did I do?”

“You’ve been sitting there all afternoon watching us with this dopey grin on your face,” Will replied shaking his head. “And yes I noticed. And now Dad’s inviting him to dinner. Really guys can you not get involved in this?”

“We weren’t trying to get involved, William,” his dad said with his hands up in surrender. “We’re just trying to be nice and cool.”

“Please don’t say cool like that. And can you tell me how many times your parents ever invited a person you liked to dinner?” Will gave his dad a look, then swung it towards Felicity. “Or how many times Donna ever sit in the kitchen and watch you like a daytime soap opera?”

“Well I mean she never--”

“Exactly,” he stopped her from continuing. “So you’re making this weird. And I can’t have it be weird. Because yes I like him, but I don’t know if he likes me. And I really don’t want to find out over dinner with my parents.”

“William,” Oliver started then shook his head. “I didn’t think this would make things weird, I swear that wasn’t my intention. Do you want to tell him things changed?”

“No,” Will felt his voice raise then took a breath. “No, because then he’ll think there’s something wrong. And that would be worse. I just--”

His door opened again, and Liam came out still smiling.

“My mom said it was cool if I stayed,” he said looking between the three of them. Will tried his best to look like he wasn’t in the middle of freaking out. “She said she’d be here at 8 to pick me up. I gave her your address, if that’s still okay?”

“Yeah,” Will answered a little quickly. “I mean it’s great. Right guys?”

“Yes of course,” Felicity replied with a smile. “Why don’t you two take your homework into Will’s room while we cook.”

“And by ‘we’ she means me,” Oliver added with a smile.

“Rude.”

“I don’t want to have the kid’s stomach pumped,” he said earning him a playful smack from Felicity. “Really guys go finish up your homework and we will call you when dinner’s ready.”

\---

Luckily dinner hadn’t gone too terribly. His parents had tried to keep the embarrassment to a minimum, which Will appreciated. And Liam actually seemed to enjoy spending time with them. It gave Will a chance to view them through a different lense. And he had to admit, that maybe he overreacted a little earlier.

“What did you get for number 25?” Liam asked as he leaned closer. His shoulder was pressed against Will’s as he glanced down at the paper. “There are way more letters in that than I answer I have.”

“Why are you even taking AP calc if you hate it this much?” Will asked, setting his book down.

“You don’t know my dad.” There was something in the way Liam said it, like he hoped Will never had to meet the man. “He just wants me to become an accountant like every other person in my family. Regardless of what I want.”

“What do you want?” Will couldn’t find the courage to look Liam directly in the eye. But he also didn’t want to pull away from the conversation.

“Don’t laugh.”

“Never.”

Liam knocked his knee into Will’s until their eyes met. “I want to be a chef. In fact it was near impossible not to ask your dad a million questions about dinner tonight. It was really good.”

“A chef?”

“You said you wouldn’t laugh.”

“I’m not laughing,” Will said, and he meant it. “I think it’s really cool.”

“I bet you want to be some tech genius, huh?”

“Yeah something like that,” Will hadn’t really considered it. But following in Felicity’s footsteps would be cool. Especially if she got her company off the ground. He could see himself doing something like that. He shook his head. “You could have asked my dad anything about dinner, you know? Trust me he would have talked your ear off about it.”

“Yeah,” he bit his lip, looking at Will like he wanted to say something. “I wanted to, but I didn’t think you wanted me to.”

“What?”

“I sort of overheard you guys earlier, when I called my mom,” he admitted with a look of guilt. “I didn’t want you to think I was listening in or anything. But I sort of heard you talking about him inviting me to stay.”

“Oh my god,” Will buried his face in his hand. “Liam, look I know what I said was--”

“I do,” he cut Will off in a rush, then paused as he cheeks blushed. “Like you I mean.”

“You what?”

“I kinda thought it was obvious at the party,” he explained. “I mean I got your number, but then we couldn’t talk. Which I get, because well my mom probably would have grounded me for twice as long if she knew. And when I realized you’d need a student aide that first day, I sort of paid off Chelsea Franklin so I could take the job instead.”

“You did?”

“Yeah,” he sucked in a breath, letting a laugh escape. “It sounds dumb when I say it outloud. But I just… I wanted to see you again.”

Will wasn’t entirely sure how to reply. He hadn’t thought this was possible. He was sure that Liam would be another ‘Chad’ situation. One sided, complete headspace consuming, and utterly soul crushing. He hadn’t really considered that Liam could like him back.

“I don’t know what to say,” Will finally got out. Because at least it was the truth.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Liam gave him another smile. And for the first time, Will could see just how different it was from the smiles he gave everyone else.

“I like you,” he said, his voice low. “I really like you.”

“I kind of figured,” Liam replied. “But it’s nice to hear.”

_DNA Match: Mayor Emily Pollard._

Will looked out of his room towards the front door. His dad was already on his way to answer it, confusion etched on his face.

“And this is where the evening gets complicated,” Liam whispered under his breath.

“Mayor Pollard?” he could hear his dad say. “What can I do for you?”

“I think I have the wrong address,” she replied. But by then Liam had already stood up and made his way to Will’s bedroom door.

“Hey Mom.”

 _Mom._ Liam’s mother was the mayor. The same mayor who really didn’t like Will’s father. That was just… _Perfect._

 


End file.
